The Justice of it All
by MsConCon
Summary: Raelynn never thought they'd notice her presence, let alone her but notice her they did. Especially the one she refused to acknowledge was her favorite…


**Ok peeps so I've had this sitting in my folder for about two months now. This is just a little Shield/OC sex goodness. I hadn't originally planned on sharing this but just recently decided what the hey because I have a big one shot idea and figured I'd join the fray of pretty awesome writers with awesome stories here. In no way do I measure up, and this isn't the greatest piece of work I have, but I like it so that's something right? I don't know much else to say but um, hope you like it, if not, that's cool too. -Shrugs- Disclaimer and info follow. -Runs Off-**

**This takes place 7-26-2013 (WWE Live Event in Melbourne, A****ustralia cause that's when I decided to start this.) I'm changing up things****…although there ****weren't any detailed results (I live in the US). T****he mention of the extra match and the ring accompanying is my doing.**

**Disclaimer: I (in no way) have any affiliation to or with any of neither the wrestlers nor the WWE. The people that appear in this fanfic are of a fictional and imaginative nature. I do not know of the actions they take in real life and any similarities are pure coincidence, that is all****  
**

**Strong sexual content. So kiddies, you've been warned...**

**TJOIATJOIATJOIA**

This wasn't supposed to happen…

'_Or at least this way'_ 22 year old Raelynn thought as she felt herself fly in the air and flip backwards to land on her belly, on the padded floor with a thud, her body inches beside the steel steps.

'_Was I even supposed to take this bump? God damn!'_

Raelynn heard the crowd all collectively gasp while she flipped and then there was a hush as she laid there.

It took all of two seconds before the noise rushed back to her and she rolled to the side, her back tapping against the very bottom step of the steel as she clutched her stomach.

'_Gotta sell it__…__gotta sell it.' _

She rolled to the other side, grimacing and all around just playing up her fall.

What she really wanted to do was grab her forehead, feel around her face for any bumps or bruises.

Her head had bounced off of the floor and that part had not been planned…at all.

"Oh my god, Rae! Rae, are you ok," Raelynn heard her friend Natalya's raspy voice right beside her, could even feel her breath hitting her cheek. Raelynn reached out with one arm and her friend immediately took ahold of her forearm backing up and lifting up to stand, trying to help her friend along the way.

"I'm…I'm ok I think."

Raelynn was upright once more but couldn't help but hunch over grabbing her midsection to catch her breath. Her one arm was still in Natalya's tight grip.

"Just give me the word girl and we'll head to the back," She mumbled.

The young rookie diva lifted her head to look at the guys standing to the left of the ring glaring at her but what the audience hadn't seen was the look of relief flash across their face for a brief moment relaying their concern for her. The crowd also sighed some with relief before the cheering and chattering became louder than ever. She looked into the ring and saw Khali deliver a chop to Jinder Mahal and he was down for the count, the match over moments later.

Lifting upright Raelynn turned to face her worried friend and winked at her. "Now that is what I call selling a move. How did I do?"

Natalya looked at her friend in worry for a minute before the corners of her mouth turned upward into a small smile. "God…don't scare me like that," Natalya said as she reached down to grab her friend's hand in hers pulling her over to climb into the ring. "Khali needs us."

Raelynn nodded, sliding into the ring from under the ropes. As she lifted one of Khali's arms in victory she couldn't help but wonder how the hell the bump had taken a wrong turn and just how hurt she was, if at all.

**TJOIATJOIATJOIA**

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Is she ok? Did she get hurt? What is going on," Dean Ambrose , leader of the group known as The Shield, exclaimed as he watched the petite diva take a bump from the 'The Great Khali" while he chased Heath Slater around the ring. Her body flew back and flipped quickly before she landed on her belly her head bouncing off the ground afterwards. "Fuck! That fucking idiot," Dean continued to yell as he watched the monitor in front of him and both his teammates looked at him, a look of sympathy on their faces as they too wondered about the little rookie diva.

"That damn oaf! What the fuck was he thinking?!"

Seth winced, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder looking all around them. "Dude, you gotta calm down. We're gathering attention over here…"

"The fuck do I-"

"Dean," Roman Reigns, the teammate who was usually the quiet one of the group shouted, slapping his hand on the back of Dean's neck, gripping it afterward.

All he had to do was give a quick shake of his head once and Dean stopped and looked around.

All the camera crew, backstage workers, some officials, trainers, quite a few wrestlers and even some divas had gathered and looked at the three members of The Shield in question, most wary but all still in wonder.

"Back to what you were doing," Dean snapped before turning back to look at the monitor just as Khali, Natalya and Raelynn had exited the ring and were heading to the back. Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest grabbing his right elbow in his left hand afterwards and brought said hand up to chew on his thumbnail.

She was coming backstage.

Both Seth and Roman looked at each other shaking their head, smirks coming across their faces as they watched their friend nearly lose his mind over this small diva.

She was only a couple of months into her stint with the WWE but already she was making an impact on their leader.

On all of them actually…It's not like they hadn't noticed the small, mocha colored diva watch them constantly and it wasn't in fear.

They had even caught her fangirling a time or two. But what they didn't know was who her favorite was, if she even had one.

Did she like them all as men? Did she see two of them like that? One? It was cute how giddy she got when she left their presence, how flushed she became when she came across them and one of them caught her eye.

But she was young and new. It could just be nerves.

Of course none of them wanted to believe that was only the case.

The two women and Khali made it from behind the curtain a minute later and both Seth and Roman's smirks grew as they saw Dean drop his arms, his face taking on a faraway look. They looked at Raelynn and noticed her look down quickly, her face flushing as she held her mid-section along with Natalya's arm wrapped around her shoulders, leading her right past them.

Dean open his mouth to say something and took one small step forward but they quickly passed, Raelynn ducking her head down even further, it almost becoming one with her chest.

She was shaking a little.

Natalya whispered something to her and looked up at all three members of The Shield arching a brow.

"Ladies," Seth nodded at them deciding to break the silence and he could swear he heard Raelynn squeak before she pulled from Natalya completely and run off down the hall.

An actual run.

Roman chuckled, his whole upper body jerking back a little and Dean continued to look entranced by the diva.

Khali stepped toward the guys and all three backed up quickly looking up at him, Seth and Roman placing their hands up in surrender.

"Whoa big guy. We mean no harm," Seth said just as Roman decided to step in front of him and Dean eying Khali.

The two glared at each other.

"Right," Seth questioned his two teammates as he tried pulling Roman back a little, managing to slap Dean with the back of a hand half-heartedly at the same time.

Dean was currently watching the empty hallway the young diva had run down. Roman looked at Khali a moment more then laughed backing away letting Natalya and Khali leave.

"Seems our girl has some protectors," Roman said with a laugh.

Seth looked at him in surprise and Dean finally after minutes of watching an empty hall, stared at him in disbelief.

"No biggie," Roman continued with a wink and he too walked off to head to the men's locker room.

The others followed.

**TJOIATJOIATJOIA**

"So it looks like everything is fine and in order," The trainer finished up with a small tap to one of Raelynn's knees. Raelynn sighed in relief and hopped up from the tissue covered paper to jet out of the trainer's room.

"Now I'm gonna give you a small dosage and a prescription for some TyelonI 3, I suggest if you start to feel a headache coming on take 15 to 30 mL of it, but don't exceed 360 mg in a 24 hour period and if you feel sick or dizzy check into an emergency room."

Raelynn's eyes widen.

The trainer shook his head, placing a hand on one of her shoulders. "Now I don't want you to worry but even the smallest injury could turn into something big here so we just like to take precaution."

The small diva nodded in understanding. "Ok doc, will do."

The doctor gave her the small dosage as explained and her prescription paper but just as she went to leave the trainer spoke up again. "Do you possibly have someone to stay with you overnight to monitor you just in case?"

Raelynn stopped short just as she reached the door. "Yeah um…," She was fully intent on telling the trainer there was no need but decided if need be she'd have someone around. "I'm sure I can find someone," She finished.

The trainer smiled at her and then Raelynn was on her way.

"So, everything ok?"

Raelynn smiled at her friend as they made their way down the hall to the diva's locker room. "No worries," She answered back.

"But are you cleared to wrestle," Natalya asked her as they entered the room, nodding at a couple of the divas before they took a seat in some of the cubbies.

Raelynn shrugged, grabbing her gym bag off the top shelf opening it immediately pulling out her gear for the night.

"So far, so good," She answered simply.

"What does that even mean," Natalya asked her friend and Raelynn laughed, picking up her items walking to the restroom area.

"It means…no worries."

**TJOIATJOIATJOIA**

No worries huh?

Raelynn groaned as she took a kick to the side of her head from Alicia Fox.

This was a one on one tournament match to determine the number one contender for the diva's championship and so far Raelynn wasn't fairing to well.

'_Get in the game Rae!' _The small diva mentally yelled at herself.

Alicia pinned her going for the win but Raelynn manage to get a shoulder up weakly and then felt herself being lifted up by her hair. Alicia pulled back a little to kick her squarely in the stomach and Raelynn fell to a knee as she saw the other diva run over towards the ropes and push off of them. She was quickly gaining speed to run over and scissor kick her down to the mat but Raelynn managed to dodge by ducking under Alicia's long legs and bounced off the ropes herself taking Alicia down with a shoulder block. The diva grunted in surprise, her teeth clenching and Raelynn stared at her for a moment before running to her right side pushing off of those ropes and hitting another shoulder block on the taller woman. Alicia grunted again and Raelynn racked her brain for what to do next.

Looking around, she glanced at the corner closet to her and back at Alicia.

Hmmm…submission or high flying move? She literally only had a second but she guessed she had already had her move list planned out for the night because she was grabbing Alicia's left leg and turning her over to lay on her stomach, wrenching her leg back in a submission hold as she came over her.

Alicia screamed out in pain and Raelynn pulled her leg back further, her stance now more a crouch as she stood over the diva.

Alicia squirmed looking for the closet rope but she was in the middle of the ring so she reached out a moment later, her hand hovering over the mat in a wannabe tap. Raelynn yanked on her leg some more and Alicia was seconds from tapping but all of a sudden the younger diva was knocked to the side and immediately stomped on.

Raelynn looked up into the eyes of her attacker and acted surprised when she saw Layla. She tried rolling from the constant kicks but it was all for naught. She placed her hands up to fend off any random shots that could reach her head, although nothing was supposed to go up past the chest area.

Layla took a break on attacking her and went after Alicia but for the most part Alicia was down and so Layla was back over her but this time she was laying out punches to her, one accidentally hit her left cheek and Raelynn's blocks faltered for a moment as she was dazed.

'_Damn it! Not the head again!'_

Layla looked at her in shock and mumbled an apology before hopping up and backing to look at both downed divas, menacingly. The crowd was mixed with half cheers, half boos. Raelynn rolled to her side, groaning.

That was a nice match if she did say so herself, minus the head shots.

**TJOIATJOIATJOIA**

"Hey, I'm truly sorry about that shot out there," Layla said as Raelynn made her way through the curtain for the second time that night and once again she noticed the three men by the monitors.

What were they doing over there again? Were they watching her?

Dean looked up at her and Raelynn's heart sped up and she let out an audible gasp.

Layla walked in front of her, stopping her and the girl finally looked at the other woman. "Yeah, sure, whatever," She answered.

"Are you ok?"

Raelynn groaned. "Why does everyone keep asking me that," She snapped.

Layla backed up. "I'm sorry."

The other diva realized how harsh that sounded and shook her head. "No…I'm sorry, I'm alright, just have a slight headache," She answered back grabbing the back of her head. She dared a glance out of the side of her eye and she saw that not only was Dean watching her now but the other two were staring at her, she tried to quickly look back at Layla but it was too late.

"Um," Layla leaned in to whisper to her and Raelynn immediately found herself leaning forward to hear. "Why exactly are they staring at you," She asked.

Raelynn looked at the guys. Roman raised an eyebrow, Seth smiled and Dean…she didn't know what to make of Dean as his eyes snapped up to meet hers.

Just where had he been looking?

She started to blush and it was as if the guys were waiting for that because they looked to each other conspiratorially, starting to whisper amongst themselves.

She had to get out of here. She couldn't stand being around them for long amounts of time without her thoughts turning dirty and her acting like any other fangirl out there.

She was a diva now for goodness sake!

It didn't help that they wouldn't stop hanging around her today. What was that about?

Deciding to ignore them Raelynn smiled at Layla. "Who the freak knows…probably bored or something."

Layla didn't look convinced and glared over at the guys, both divas heard them chuckle and Raelynn felt a shiver go down her spine.

How was it they could not only scare her but turn her on so badly?

"Let's go," Layla said leading the rookie diva away from The Shield's intense gaze. "Some people are just plain rude," She said loudly before they walked to the divas locker room.

**TJOIATJOIATJOIA**

"She's so cute," Seth said as they watched the two walk away, taking in the sway of both divas hips, mostly Raelynn's. "Does she always blush when we're around?"

Roman, ever the observant one, crossed his arms, rubbing his chin with a hand. "Every time."

"Hmmm," Seth hummed deep in thought.

Dean shook his head watching the current match on the monitor take place. "Alright guys, enough playing around...my match is up next and I need to focus."

The other two guys looked at their leader all distractions aside. This was the second to last match of the night and it was a big one.

They could worry about the pretty little diva later.

**TJOIATJOIATJOIA**

Raelynn had just taken a sip or two of water as she watched the last match come to a close and sighed as she laid back on the couch her body draped sideways her leg closest to back of the couch propped up in a triangle. The lights were off, the only glare was coming from the television screen in front of her.

"No, I'm telling you there's nothing going on," She laughed into the phone, shaking her head at her friend.

"Are you sure? Because this isn't the first time Rae. They've been eyeballing you a couple of times now."

"Yeah right…"

"No I'm serious," Her friend yelled. "Is there something I should know about?"

"If there was you'd be the first to know," Raelynn answered back. "As of right now I guess I'm just one of the many sights they can take in without any repercussions."

"Uh-huh…whatever. You know you want them." There was silence before the older diva spoke up again. "Admit it! You wouldn't mind tapping all three of them."

Raelynn gasped and Natalya laughed.

"I…no!"

"What's that," Natalya teased. "You would?"

"Like that would ever happen," The younger diva rolled her eyes, scoffing. "I mean I'd let all three Shield members do me in a heartbeat," She exclaimed. "But I am so not their type."

All of a sudden there was a loud commotion outside the abandoned locker room Raelynn was laying in and she jumped up with a start.

"What was-"

"That," Natalya finished for her, speaking up at the same time.

"I don't know," Raelynn mumbled looking over at the darkened door, her breath quickening, yet she made no move to check anything out. "All I know is I'm staying right here."

"You need me to head over there? I don't know why you insist on holing yourself up during the show. We have a locker room for a reason."

"I like the space," Raelynn whispered.

Footsteps sounded down the hall and her eyes widened. Ok, that noise she definitely knew. Someone was outside her locker room…or had been.

"Hey I gotta go," Raelynn whispered quickly. Natalya went to speak up but she was already pushing the off button, placing her phone down beside her.

The dark skinned diva sat and waited, for what? She did not know but after a minute or two she decided to cut off the TV and just lie there, her head pounding worse than before.

She'd give it a little bit then she'd leave.

One minute…

**TJOIATJOIATJOIA**

Suffice to say a minute passed and then another and another until thirty minutes had passed by and the vibration from Raelynn's phone woke her up. She jerked to with a start and immediately snatched up her phone, checking the time. 11:00 P.M.

Hmmm…time to get out of here before she was locked in.

Just as the diva was gathering up her junk, a knock sounding on the door, followed by a voice. "Is anyone in here," A person asked.

"Yeah," She yelled back. "Just a minute!"

"Ok ma'am. I'll wait right here, just wanted to let you know we'll be closing the doors here in a few, don't want you to get locked in."

Raelynn pushed a button on her phone and saw she had three missed calls and a couple of texts.

"I'll get back with you Nattie."

With everything gathered she was leaving the room and the guy gave her a quick nod, moving forward with keys in hand to lock the door.

"Have a good night," Raelynn said with a smile.

"Just a minute ma'am,"

Raelynn stopped and the guy quickly locked the door turning to face the diva. "I can't just let a young lady, any lady; walk outside by herself this late at night, most everyone is gone."

Raelynn smiled some more and followed the guy as he passed her. "Thanks."

"No problem ma'am."

It was only a couple of minutes later that Raelynn found herself sitting in the hotel parking lot sipping on a lone beer as she studied her phone, trying to decide if she should just sit out here and drink the other one or take it into her hotel room.

She knew flirting with the arena worker and talking a beer or two out of him and an unsuspecting vender was wrong but she had just wanted a beer without the hassle of driving minutes past the hotel and ways away from the arena.

She polished off her beer and sighed, stepping out of the car but not before throwing the empty bottle into her gym bag closing it up a minute later. She pushed the button on the top of her cell to lock it and slipped that into one of her short pockets.

The question now was should she bring in her suitcase or leave it so she didn't have to pack it up for her trip tomorrow morning.

Deciding to forgo the case Raelynn stepped out of the car, pulling her gym bag out of the car with her and nearly fell on her butt as she closed the door and pushed the button on her car keys to lock her rental.

Whoo! She felt loopy.

How could that be after only one beer?

Shrugging the small woman walked into the hotel and gave a curt nod to the receptionist before making her way over to the elevators and up to her third floor hotel room. She had just opened her door when she heard another door open and the loud noises of gun shots, action music and car screeches fill the hall beside her as she fumbled with putting her keycard away.

Someone was gonna have to turn that down she thought as she dropped her card for the third time.

God! She really needed to get ahold of herself. What was wrong with her?!

The clearing of a throat alerted her for a second and she stopped but she cocked her head to the side, facing away from the person, trying to calm her clumsiness.

She felt like she was walking on cloud nine right now. Couldn't really complain about that though...

"Need help," A guy's voice spoke up, a sexy voice, a familiar voice. Could it be…

Raelynn turned her head to the other side and found herself looking into the amused eyes of Dean Ambrose.

'_Oh. My. God.'_

"What," She whispered.

Dean continued to smile and Raelynn's bag dropped from her shoulder, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

"Well, um…if you don't need any help I could use yours," He stated simply, scuffling his shoes on the carpeted floor as he looked down at it.

He actually seemed shy…but that couldn't be right….

Raelynn pointed to herself in shock, her eyes wide and Dean nodded, slowly walking toward her. Raelynn backed up and Dean stopped.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," He said in disappointment.

Raelynn nodded but continued to back up and stumbled over her fallen bag, Dean shot forward grabbing her by the small of her back, pulling her up and the only place she could go was against him, causing her to let out a small whimper.

"Are you scared of me," Dean asked looking into the girl's eyes and she shook her head quickly but stopped, her eyes now unfocused. "Hey you ok," He asked.

"Yeah, just a little loopy…er," She finished after she realized Dean was still holding her, arched over her.

She pulled back and he watched her in silence and found himself shaking his own head.

"So, Seth needs a little help actually," He spoke up.

"Oh? I thought you just said..." Raelynn stopped confused.

"He has a date here in about an hour or so and needs some help with what to wear. We're guys so that's not really our expertise and we figured a girl's opinion would help."

Raelynn looked at Dean doubtfully and he chuckled a little. "No really…you were the first girl we've seen in minutes and we figure who better than one of our own."

Dean shrugged and the young girl shook her head trying to hold back a smile but it was noticeable.

She didn't know if any of this was true and didn't care to stick around for a joke but she did let a small giggle escape and she immediately stopped, picking her bag up off the floor, Raelynn threw it over her shoulder entering her room and Dean's smile dropped as he watched the diva leave him high and dry.

The diva tossed her bag down by the front door and Dean dropped his head.

There went that idea.

'_Oh __who__ am I kidding?! I can't turn him down. W__hen am I ever gonna have a chance to talk to him or any of the members of The Shield again?! _

"Um Dean," the brunette said just as Dean turned to walk away.

"Yeah," He questioned turning around so quickly that Raelynn laughed bringing a smirk to Dean's face.

"Lead the way handsome."

She paused after, shaking her head like crazy. "So stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," She whispered to herself as she turned, pulling the door closed.

Dean couldn't help but admire the view of the diva's backside and legs.

'_What I wouldn't give__…Wait…d__id she just call me handsome?'_

Raelynn skipped over to Dean sliding her arm under one of his and he looked at her, she blushed a little and froze and he laughed pulling her hand down to meet the one connected to the arm she hooked herself to, interlocking their fingers.

She looked as if she was about to faint and Dean couldn't help but smirk as he lead the girl to his room.

"Guys," Dean sang out conspiringly as he entered his room a second later. "Look who I came across."

Raelynn looked to Dean wondering why he'd use that tone of voice when introducing her just as the other two guys in the room looked over at the front door.

Seth was walking towards the bathroom area, fiddling with a tie but when Dean spoke he looked over to the door a smile gracing his face. Raelynn couldn't help the blush that crept up on her face as she smiled back.

She really didn't mean to act this shy, this goofy but with these three guys she couldn't help it. She was a big fan and every time they paid her any attention or were around her she couldn't help but act like the typical fangirl who was in love with any hot guy.

Talk about lame.

Roman, who had already been on his way back from the mini fridge around the corner, had made it a couple of feet from Dean and Raelynn a beer in hand. He smirked, cocking his beer toward the two at the doorway. "Sup. Beer," He asked.

Raelynn's face refused to change from red. "Um…" She looked at Dean once more and glanced around where Seth would be before looking back at Roman. "Sure," She exclaimed. "I never did get my second one before coming here!"

Dean smiled at the girl as she walked forward and took the bottle from Roman and he turned around closing the door all the way, locking it.

Roman turned back around to go get another beer and Seth quickly came back around the corner grabbing ahold of Raelynn's free hand to drag her back over to the bed. "You can help me pick out a movie," He said in a low voice.

Raelynn took in Seth's attire and felt her temperature spike.

Damn. The guy looked good and she told him just that before she could control her mouth.

"Wow. You look really good."

She had never seen Seth outside of his wrestling attire…so the nice pair of slacks and loafers and button down with the a-t shirt underneath was refreshing. He was even donning a beret.

Seth stopped and turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Um," The girl blushed looking away and the other two in the room chuckled.

"Guess I chose wisely," Seth murmured pulling Raelynn close, her eyes widened and he smirked placing a hand on the small of her back. She couldn't help but look at his lips, into his eyes and back to his lips again.

He was so close to her.

Seth moved and her breath caught in her throat. At the last second, just as their faces were inches apart, Seth looked as if he was gonna close the distance but moved to the side to stand beside her, sweeping his arm out to motion her over to the bed.

Raelynn clumsily moved to climb on the bed but not before kicking off her shoes and didn't even think until she was sitting down that she had probably given the guys a peep show what with how short her shorts were.

Why couldn't she have changed into something with a little more coverage? She just _**had to**_ change into something to revealing.

Looking over at the guys she noticed each pair of eyes travel up her body before landing on her face.

"So um…what are we watching," She asked as she grabbed the remote on the bed, beside her. She placed the beer down and immediately started flipping through channels turning away from everyone and their prying eyes.

'_OhgodOhgodOhgod.'_

Roman reached the bed and Raelynn looked up at him as he looked down at her and he smirked a little. "Gonna drink that," He motioned towards the bottle on the bed and Raelynn looked down, snatching it up quickly.

"Of course!"

Dropping the remote on her lap for the time being, the woman lifted the bottom of her shirt up to place around the lid of the beer twisting it open. She took a good long swig, nearly finishing the thing and let out a sigh. She looked up at Roman and he nodded. "That's more like it," He growled.

Raelynn gulped.

Now a lot more comfortable, with her intoxication level even higher Raelynn grabbed the remote and started flipping channels, taking a sip of the little beer she had left.

Maybe she should slow down. You never knew…

All three guys shared a look and decided to sit down, Roman in front of the bed, right in front of the TV, Seth right beside Raelynn unnerving her to no end and Dean back behind Seth and Raelynn, against the headboard on their right side, also unnerving her.

Raelynn heard the drop of boots hit the floor and jumped a little but played it off by stretching her legs out in front of her, leaning forward as if to grab the back of her calves.

Seth picked up the remote switching to a movie channel just as Bad Boys 2 was coming on. Raelynn opened her mouth to speak telling the guys she had never seen this or the first one but thought better of it thinking they wouldn't care. Seth glanced at her quickly just as she turned back to the TV and cleared his throat. Dean was watching her…but of course she didn't notice and Roman just sat there staring at the buttons on the TV.

"So uh…I'm sorry," Raelynn spoke up after a moment of silence.

The movie had started but no one was paying any attention to it. None of them knew what they were doing.

"For what," Dean's deep voice caused a shiver to go up her spine.

"Well, um…seems I decided to make myself at home and I really was only needed to help Seth here," Raelynn poked Seth lightly in his side with her elbow.

"We don't mind," Seth said, placing a hand on one of her bare knees. "Pretty ladies are always welcome."

"Ladies," Raelynn meant to tease but it sounded as if she was jealous.

Roman turned to look at Raelynn. "What my tag team partner means is you're always welcome."

Raelynn didn't know what to say to that so she just sat there staring at him.

"I um…I gotta go," She said sliding over to the side of the bed to hop up and jet. She had just slid her feet into her slide ons when Seth came up behind her.

"You don't have to go," He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No…no, I think I should," Raelynn turned to look at him out of the side of her eyes and stood up off the bed. She started to sway a little. "Um…a little dizzy," She laughed and she looked around noticing that all three guys were watching her with worry, Dean and Roman propped up on one side ready to jump forward at a moment's notice while Seth was sitting right behind her his arms outstretched.

Raelynn smiled at each one before falling back and leaning into Seth, her shoes falling off in the process.

God she was so high.

This made no sense.

"Maybe a minute…Hey hottie," She exclaimed to Seth as she glanced out of the side of her eyes looking at Seth whose face was up against hers.

Someone cleared their throat.

Seth smiled and looked at Roman and Dean as he pulled the young woman back into the middle of the bed by her waist.

"We really want you here," He whispered into her ear and Raelynn shivered. Seth chuckled wrapping his other arm around her midsection pulling her closer and in between his legs, right up against his chest.

"Oh my god," She whispered as Seth moved her hair to the right side of her neck. She felt his breath on her neck and she sat stock still, her eyes wide, moving every which way. "Seth…what are you-"

"Shh," Seth whispered, placing a hand over her mouth and while most women would find that action scary Raelynn didn't. She started to squirm, moaning into Seth's hand.

Seth groaned and she stopped but the damage was already done. Reaching up and lifting her dangly earring, Seth placed a hand beside her neck kneading her shoulder and Raelynn couldn't help but gasp backing up to try to bury herself into Seth further.

"Oh that feels good," She moaned, speaking up before she could even stop to think.

"Yeah," Seth asked.

Raelynn didn't even notice Roman stand up and place his bottle on top of the television watching them intently. "Yes," She murmured.

Seth smirked placing his other hand on the other side, kneading her some more and she rotated her hips, her butt coming into contact with his pelvis grinding into it a little, the two toned man responded back somewhat, growing hard.

"I love massages," Raelynn said, not even really paying attention to what she was saying or doing only focusing on Seth's hands on her shoulders, massaging her.

She reached back placing her hands on his thighs and the man stopped, pulling his hands away from her quickly. She almost asked him what was wrong, even turning her head a little to try and look at him but Seth pushed her forward, towards the edge of the bed and there was Roman, standing there, his expression dark. He towered over her and she shuddered.

She didn't even get a chance to really do much before Roman's placed a hand on her neck and both Roman and Seth leaned forward from their respective positions latching onto a side of her.

Raelynn's chest nearly caved in, her breathing so shaky she felt she might fall apart. She took in a breath and it was then she noticed both guys kissing her neck, kissing and licking…

"Oh yes," She moaned.

They kept right on kissing and suckling, Seth's arms now wrapped around her stomach, Roman's hands on her shoulders holding her tightly.

She reached forward placing her hands on Roman's legs and he walked closer to the bed, she didn't hold onto him long cause Seth's hands were wandering upward and she automatically reached back placing her hand on the back of his neck.

"You smell so good babe," Seth said, breathing into her hair, taking in her oranges and cream scent which was mixed with a little vanilla as his hands reached her breasts. He squeezed them testing out their size and feel.

Raelynn groaned loudly, her legs spreading and Roman growled pulling away from her neck to snatch her forward by the back of her head. His hand tangled in her hair as he smashed his lips on hers, almost immediately there was another growl in the room and Roman pulled back looking over both Raelynn and Seth to stare at Dean.

Dean was clenching his teeth, glaring at Roman.

He simply smirked at Dean.

There was only so far Dean was willing to let Seth and Roman go.

Raelynn was too preoccupied with Seth's hands on her breasts and his words against her neck that she didn't even notice Roman and Dean's heated exchange.

"Do you want us," Seth asked her and Raelynn knew she should put a stop to this, take a break, pull away but she found herself nodding.

"Yes," She exclaimed. "So much."

Ok…so now it was act like a horny slut was it?

Raelynn opening her eyes looking at Roman stare at Dean over her and Seth and she-Oh crap! Dean?!

Raelynn tried to wrench out of Seth's tight hold of her but he wouldn't budge, she stopped after a moment. "Seth let me…Dean, what is…"

Seth grabbed the bottom of her shirt in his hands lifting it a little rubbing her belly in light circles. "Don't worry about him…he'll get his turn."

It was almost as if this was-

Raelynn's jaw dropped in shock as she felt Seth let go of the bottom of her shirt grabbing the opening right above her cleavage in both hands ripping her shirt apart. It was literally only a second before the small diva tried to reach up and cover herself as Seth pulled back just enough to slide the girl's ripped shirt down.

Roman slapped the girl's hands away from her chest and she yelped pulling her hands back staring at Roman in surprise. "Hands off," He spoke lowly, allowing Seth to finish his task of taking her shirt off. Her hands were back in front of her a moment later and Roman grabbed one placing it on his crotch.

"You want this," He asked her.

All she could do was nod.

"Seth move," He demanded and Seth complied pulling away from the diva moving his leg over her head momentarily to rest beside his other. He sat sideways behind her, watching his tag team partner in silence.

Roman bent down and Raelynn watched him. Next thing she knew she was pushed back roughly and pulled forward by her ankles.

"Easy," A voice said.

But neither paid any attention. Raelynn's was on Roman and Roman chose to ignore Dean, his hands were on her short's two buttons popping both open and then he was unzipping them pulling them down her legs roughly, his fingernails scratching her a little. "Lift up," He said and Raelynn lifted her hips, her shorts off and tossed behind her a little bit later.

The jean shorts hit Dean in the face and he quickly pulled them off clenching them in a tight fist watching Roman.

Roman glanced at him for a second before dropping onto his knees, hard, right in front of the diva on the bed. He grabbed a foot in one large hand placing kisses from her foot up to the inside of her leg. Raelynn squirmed and Roman did the same to the other side but this time traveled up further to her mid-thigh.

Raelynn reached out barely grabbing each side of Roman's head and he pulled back quickly, easily grabbing both her wrists in one of his hands. "Not yet."

She huffed in annoyance.

She was already wet for him, more than turned on. What was he waiting for?

Raelynn leaned her head back to look at the only man she hadn't had any sexual contact with and saw Dean looking down at her, hunger in his eyes, but he made no move to come join in and Raelynn couldn't help but frown and pout up at him.

Why didn't he join? Did he not want her?

So distracted with Dean was she the young ebony woman didn't even notice Seth come over her, his hands on her bra. He was fiddling with her front clasp, and then it popped open her breasts freed from their confinement to both Roman and Seth's hooded eyes. It didn't take long for Seth to cover one of her bare mounds with his hands the other one meeting his mouth.

Raelynn's attention was quickly diverted to Seth, she tried to reach for the back of his head as he worked over one of her nipples but found her wrists were still bound together by Roman's hand. She whimpered looking at him.

She didn't even notice him sliding a lone finger up left thigh slowly.

"Roman , please," She begged and he looked at her for a moment before deciding to take pity on her for now, letting her hands go.

She smiled, placing a hand on Seth's head, running her fingers through his hair and he moaned on her breast, moving onto her other one, but not before looking at her, winking. Meanwhile Roman had his hands right beside the inside of her panties, gripping her right beside her sex, watching her throw her head back in pleasure. He wanted to tease her but she looked too damn hot withering around that he couldn't help himself. He was pulling off her panties before she even realized anything and he ran the same finger that had run up her thigh, up her slit softly, gauging her wetness, her legs opened in response to either Seth or him, and then he was rubbing her more firmly.

He saw her take in a breath and he rubbed even harder, replacing his finger with his thumb, sideways, his other fingers were resting right atop her bare mons pubis. Roman looked at the diva as she lifted up a little to look down at him.

The Samoan superstar rubbed her clit with nice firm strokes which soon had Raelynn arching rhythmically off the bed in time with them.

"Oh…oh," She moaned and just when she thought it couldn't get any better Roman stopped, positioning himself right against the front of the bed and with his hand still above her he leaned forward licking where his thumb had been rubbing her, flicking her clit with his warm tongue.

Raeylnn gasped going to close her thighs around his head but he stopped her by pulling her further down the bed causing her legs to spread open to accommodate his upper body. His exploring ranged from quick flicks against her nub to long licks. Raelynn was already going crazy.

She wasn't even aware that her hands had left Seth's head until she heard Roman vibrating in between her legs. Her eyes popped open and she noticed both her hands were on his head. One on the back holding him in place and the other hand was running over his forehead, down over her other hand, her fingers running through his long hair, grabbing the back of it in a tight clench before starting over again and again.

Neither was aware that the bed had dipped a second later as Seth pushed himself off of it and proceeded to strip off his clothes, careful not to rip or wrinkle the stuff too bad.

He did have a date later on.

He was just unbuckling his belt when he heard Raelynn hum. He looked up to see her twisting her back, back and forth on the bed, both her hands on the back of Roman's head pushing him into her wet heat. Roman didn't seem to mind as he slapped a hand on each of her upper thighs, massaging them with his fingers his face buried in between her legs. She gasped.

"Oh god Roman, oh god, oh god, oh god. Please," She practically begged as he tongued her but pulled back to lick up to her clit and then started from the bottom moving back up again and again.

"Roman," She screamed.

Seth leaned forward pinching both her nipples in between his thumbs and index fingers and her body came up off the bed, her arms dropping down beside her, he guessed in orgasm.

Roman pulled back licking his lips. "Mmmm…delicious pussy."

Raelynn was still going through the after effects of her climax but heard Roman and started to blush a little. "Stop," She panted. Roman chuckled, his arms still wrapped around her thighs, his palms on her, leaving her open for the taking. He watched her clenching and unclenching before him.

He had to have more.

Seth who enjoyed watching Raelynn cum was more than ready for his turn and had just walked to stand behind Roman when the big man leaned down licking up her juices, tonguing her once more.

"Damn…what the hell man," Seth exclaimed. "Some of us want a turn!"

Raelynn reacted quickly as she felt Roman's tongue on her, in her again and arched up into his mouth. She was pretty sensitive as it was so it wouldn't take long before she was putty in his hands again.

He was just getting started, starting out with some slow thrusts into her before everyone heard Dean speak up lowly.

"That's enough," He said, placing a hand on Roman's shoulder causing the big man to pull back from his work.

'G_od where have you been sexy?'_ Raelynn wondered as she looked back and saw Dean looking straight past her at Roman…again.

She whined once she noticed Roman had stopped working on her. She wanted, no *needed* to cum again.

Roman started to mutter, backing up from the bed to come to a stand towering over the bed and Dean looked at Seth who looked all too eager to jump right in.

Seth was in front of the diva's closed legs and he looked down at Raelynn in surprise. "Now Rae…is that any way to treat the guy who is gonna sex you up real good," He asked.

Raelynn slowly let her legs fall open her face and little body flushed from both the actions from just moments ago and Seth's words.

"That a girl," He smiled. He grabbed himself in one hand and Raelynn finally decided to look down and saw Seth not only naked *and* covered up down there but also the length of what she had to work with.

She moaned, licking her lips and reached down to try and grab Seth's cock but he shook his head grabbing her hand interlocking their fingers and then he pushed forward laying her hand down beside her head as he slowly slid himself into her.

Raelynn gasped her legs automatically shutting around Seth's waist.

"Ooh," Seth hummed, turning his head to one side, his eyes closed, head titled almost as if he had a little crick in his neck. "So good," He whispered.

"Yes," The petite diva agreed as she felt Seth start a slow rock into her, pulling back and coming into her driving her crazy.

"So hot!"

Raelynn reached down with her other hand to grab at Seth and he looked into her eyes grabbing that hand placing it by the other side of her head and then he was lying on top of her slowly thrusting in and out of Raelynn causing little moans and pants.

Seth started to speed up and Raelynn responded back as much as she could thrusting up into Seth as he came into her and he seemed to like that if his breathy noises were any indication. "So tight!"

Raelynn blinking like crazy, trying to keep her eyes on Seth but it was so darn hard. She felt hands on her breasts and her eyes fluttered close. She didn't know who was touching her chest but it added to her pleasure and she was all for that. Seth let go of her hands pulling back grabbing under her thighs spreading her open and his pubic bone slapped into her pelvis the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as did the woman's rising pants and groans.

Seth started to groan, his sounds mashing with the woman's and Raelynn reached down blindly holding onto the man's hips. That seemed to throw him into overdrive and she was flipped onto a side Seth basically slamming into her causing her to cry out, a leg was thrown over his shoulder in a diagonal line and he pulled onto both sides of her waist slamming her into him. Raelynn threw her head back.

God this felt so good.

"That's it," Seth grunted out as he roughly slammed into her now and Raelynn couldn't do much but take it nearly hyperventilating. The two toned man slid his hands up her sides grabbing onto her breasts, squeezing them, the other person's hands long gone and he flicked her nipples with his forefingers.

"Seth," Raelynn panted. "I'm…I'm..."

"Come on baby. Cum for me," Seth groaned after a brutal thrust and Raelynn screamed out, throwing her head back down on the bed, trying to bury the back of it into the comforter, her nails were roaming all over Seth's lower body driving him crazy. "Cum for me," he said like he was willing her to and he felt her start to shudder under him. "Yeah baby."

"I-"

"Cum," He roared and he leaned over taking the nipple closest to him in this position, into his mouth, his tongue swirling all over her clumsily.

Raelynn's walls clamped down on his shaft after that and she pulled her hands back placing them in front of a thrusting Seth trying to stop his assault on her body but he started working faster, his finish almost near. He pushed into her once, twice…that was all it took and his nails dug into her breasts as he threw his head back, a loud yell leaving his throat. He rode his orgasm out by grounding into her, staying connected with her throughout, his cock throbbing and then he slumped forward his hands sliding off her. Her leg fell down to rest by his waist on its rightful side.

"Oh god," Raelynn squirmed feeling Seth pulsating in her. "Mmmm," Was all she could manage.

The young superstar propped back up over her, his breathing heavy, he looked down at the girl, looking like he was about to say something but was pushed to the side. Before the mocha colored diva could react she was on her stomach facing Dean, he was on his knees, ringing his hands together quickly.

She arched back to look up at him and that is when she felt a thick length plunge into her from behind.

She screamed out and buried her head in the bed as she felt herself basically being fucked into the bed.

"Oh yeah," Roman yelled out similar to his tribal type yell he did in the ring right before he had a superstar propped up onto his shoulders for the three man power bomb.

Raelynn tossed her head from left to right, the pleasure too much. She hadn't even been able to live down her last orgasm before Roman had slammed himself into her but she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel so, so good.

While Seth's slow sex was awesome, Roman's rough fucking was just as good.

"Fucking take it," He grunted, pushing into her, his body basically laying over her rounded backside, he grabbed under her head to close his hand around her neck and yanked back enough to force her head up.

She was looking into Dean's eyes, hers questioning, Dean's name starting to tumbling over her lips just as he yelled at Roman for like the hundred time that night. "De-"

"Careful with her!"

"Fuck," Roman huffed letting go of Raelynn's neck to pull her back and up a little by her mid-section. She followed and was on all fours a moment later. Roman reached between them placing a hand on each of her cheeks, a thumb right by her opening on each side of her pussy as he worked his dick roughly into her time after time and she felt him enter her so much better. She liked this.

Roman spread her open a little and she thrust back on him surprising him, throwing him off. She turned her head to the side and looked back at him with a smirk. "Fuck me Roman," She groaned out and Roman faltered almost to a stop.

This girl was…

He shook his head stabbing her and she jumped up, backside first, causing her to grind on him. "To rough…to rough," She whimpered. He had nearly hit too far and that had caused a little bit of pain. She had asked for it but she didn't even know that it was possible to go rougher.

Roman nodded, pulling his right hand from in between them and slid it over and around her thigh to reach in between her legs finding her slick nub.

"My bad babe," He apologized as he started to softly rub her and Raelynn couldn't even respond, her hips were circling on Roman pelvis, her walls gripping him, steadily tightening up and Roman moaned, rubbing her furiously. She continued to rotate on him and Roman leaned down over the girl to kiss up the upper part of her back and onto the left side of her neck.

How did he…

No one had been told that that was her weak side, her hot spot. Roman stopped rubbing her, both hands coming up to cradle her head, his face buried into her neck, suckling on her and licking her neck and Raelynn felt the hot heat building in her belly, the coiling, the rise before the fall and then she was thrown over the edge her arms shaking, unable to hold her up and she dropped to the bed, Roman falling on top of her as he too tumbled over.

He laid on her for a minute and then rolled off to the side, pulling out of her, staring up at the ceiling a second later. He struggled to get his breathing under control and then a chuckle followed after he huffed. He slapped both of Raelynn's cheeks. She jerked.

"Thanks babe," He said jumping up off the bed. Raelynn turned her head to watch Roman jump up and all she saw was his manhood after he landed on the floor. She tried to lift her head but couldn't. Roman chuckled looking down at her for a second in amusement as he pinched the latex on his softened private pulling it off being careful not to make a mess.

Raelynn started to blush and his eyebrows rose. "You kidding? After everything you've just been through?"

Raelynn rolled her dry eyes to look upward but didn't have any luck, her energy level pretty low.

"Uh.." Was all she could say before Roman leaned over reaching under her belly, flipping her into his arms to lay bridal style, her head leaning on him.

"We wear you out?"

The diva nodded a small smile forming, it was all she could manage and Roman actually laughed, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek carrying her up towards the top of the bed.

Wait! Where was he taking her?

Raelynn actually managed to roll her head to the opposite side looking down at the bed just as Roman leaned over a pair of black pants.

Her eyes widened.

"She's all yours," Roman laughed again placing a naked Raelynn down beside Dean.

He was staring straight into her eyes.

"Oh god," She groaned.

Roman walked off going to head to the bathroom just as Seth magically appeared beside the two on the bed, fully dressed, diverting the girl's attention from Dean.

"I-"

Seth leaned over Dean cradling Raelynn's cheek closest to the bed in one hand and he looked at her softly before placing a big, smacking kiss on her cheek. "Thanks love," He chirped and the girl wanted to punch him, her eyes narrowing. Screw him for having all that energy! Hers was depleted!

And she still had Dean!

"I'll catch up with you later," Seth said turning his attention to Dean placing an arm out, his hand clenched in a tight fist, their signature move. Dean reached out copying the younger guy and raised his eyebrows in acceptance, nodding.

Seth whistled his way out of the room quickly.

How could he even continue on with his ni-

"Hey," Dean spoke up and Raelynn looked away from the hotel door to stare up at Dean, not even bothering to move or anything.

She stared at the guy slack jawed. "Dean I-"

Dean placed a finger on her lips temporarily shushing her. "Don't worry."

Don't worry? What did he mean by don't worry?

Dean slid off the bed but not before leaning over kissing the girl squarely on the mouth and Raelynn's eyes widened in surprise. Just as she went to respond back Dean pulled away and was off the bed leaning over something on the floor.

"Here baby," He popped up with a black t-shirt, tossing it to Raelynn as he stood up to go and gather the girl's things.

Raelynn flushed at the term of endearment, fiddling with the shirt on her belly, opening it to easily slide over her head.

Just as she straightened it to fit into place over her body, Dean was back over on the bed by her feet softly slipping her panties over one foot and then the other. She sat up placing a hand on one of his, halting his progress.

"You don't have to-"

Dean leveled her with a look.

Raelynn nodded and laid back on the bed allowing Dean to slip her panties into place. He started fiddling with her short shorts and her mind started to wander as she felt Dean's smooth hands slide over her thighs.

She didn't get it. Why was this dude dressing her when he could be fucking her? Was she not desirable enough to him?

She was just getting used to the man dressing her but it was over sooner than she would have liked. Dean reached forward placing his hands on her sides to lift her out of her semi prone position.

"I should probably get you back to your room," He stated, standing up off the bed pulling the diva with him by her waist.

They were in a close embrace and Raelynn couldn't help but think of how nice they fit together, watching him as he watched her. He looked like he was having conflicted emotions because one minute he was watching her lips the other her eyes. Raelynn frowned before pulling away.

"Ok." She shrugged moving to walk around Dean and grab her shoes off the floor. She couldn't find them and was about to ask Dean where they were when she saw him hold them up in one hand.

She narrowed her eyes and proceeded to walk to the hotel room door.

Dean frowned, reaching out to grab her wrist and stop her from moving any further.

"What's up?"

Raelynn refused to look at him and just shrugged again, looking to the ground. "Look…let's just get out of here. I'm hungry and tired and we both have to get a move on in the morning."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it in the next second.

Thoughts of the other one hating the other passed through their minds.

"Well ok…this is me. So um, thanks for well, I mean, I'll be seeing you later I guess." Raelynn went to close the door on Dean a minute later after making it to her room and he nodded as he looked towards the ground.

"Good night," He mumbled. Raelynn sighed slamming the door closed. As soon as she heard him shuffle away she turned with her back to the door and slid down on the floor, rolling her eyes heavenward. So that was eventful. Not only had she gotten partly what she wanted tonight but in the process got on one of the shield member's bad side.

She didn't understand that. Why hadn't he just joined in?

She closed her eyes, slamming her head back against the door. "I'm such an idiot!"

Hopping to her feet before she sat and wallowed about her small misfortune, Raelynn started to strip and head over to the bathroom. It wasn't until she was over by her hotel bed that she realized her feet were bare, she had felt a little naked without her shoes. Everything was being taken off but her shoes were not here to be kicked off. She was turning around to head back over to the door when there was a knock. She was over and opening the door in a flash. There stood Dean her slip ons hanging from a finger, just dangling there and she stood there in silence. He watched her and she threw her hands out pulling him in by the sides of his tank, her mouth smashing on his. Dean grunted in surprise stumbling into her and she pulled him close, a hand on his mid back. He smirked into the kiss kicking behind him to close her door. She reached between them grabbing her shoes tossing them to the side. Who knew where they landed and who the fuck cared. Dean pulled back and she whimpered trying to pull him back into a kiss but he shook his head grabbing her hands in his, giving them a quick shake and then he was pulling his black tank over his head throwing it on the floor. Her shorts followed and she was left in her panties.

"You forgot my bra," She said against his lips just before he captured them in a heated lip lock. He moaned pushing her back towards her bed. The back of her knees hit a side and she tumbled onto her back Dean almost falling with her had he not placed a hand beside her to stop himself.

"Who said I didn't want to keep it," He asked leaning down to kiss her lips and travel down a side. She gasped at that pulling him down by the top of his pants. He landed on her with a grunt and he lifted a little to stare into her eyes. "Someone's anxious."

"Do you not want me Dean," Raelynn asked her eyes wide but she made no move to stop her hands from their search of unbuttoning his pants.

"Of course I fucking want you," He growled burying his face into her neck nipping at her before latching on her afterwards. He pulled her up with a hand on her butt into his hardness showing her just how much he wanted her. "I always want you."

Raelynn smiled.

His lips were traveling down her neck, over her shoulder to one of her breasts. He brought his other hand up to palm the other pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger teasing it to hardness. Raelynn arched her back groaning. She couldn't stand all this him being half dressed business while she was nearly naked. She unzipped his pants and was just reaching into his boxers when Dean stopped playing with her both breasts and made his way down her stomach with light kisses. She gasped, her hands falling down beside her and she closed her eyes, Dean pulled back grabbing her panties in his hands, pulling them slowly down her legs.

She opened her eyes moments after he pulled them off and she found him looking at her intensely. "What?"

"Do you want me," He asked.

"Yes, of course," She answered quickly. He smiled, grabbing both of her hands in his interlocking their fingers.

"Do me a favor then."

"What is it?"

"No more Seth and Roman."

Raelynn stilled, staring into Dean's darkened eyes.

"Wha-"She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Dean ducked his head down planting his lips on her. She moaned loudly as she felt him flick his tongue out to gather up her wetness on his tongue, groaning in approval. He allowed his tongue to slowly slide up the middle, up even further to her clit and he pulled back savoring her taste, his tongue still out, eyes closed in pleasure. He dove back in and Raelynn couldn't help but grab his shoulders pulling him in closer, or trying to. He went to town on her, alternating between lapping up all that she had and flicking her clit. He tongued her and licked every bit of her he could reach driving her up the wall. Her hands were in his hair, in a tight grip, arching into his mouth. Dean placed both his hands under her, lifting her to his mouth like a feast and he gave her one last slow slide before he sunk his tongue in her while latching onto her clit. That was all it took for Raelynn to let loose and come into the man's magnificent mouth.

"Oh geez," She moaned as Dean helped lower her down to the bed with a chuckle, watching her shake before throwing an arm over her forehead.

He stood up pulling at his erection for a moment in discomfort and he actually looked unsure after watching her breath even out. Raelynn eyed him from under her arm contemplating whether to ask him to take off his pants or better yet _**t**_**ell** him to but shook her head and lifted up curling her fingers in the sides of his pants. She was yanking his pants and boxers down to land around his ankles as he watched her with an arched eyebrow and she smiled grabbing him by the hips pulling him to come lay down on the bed.

"On your back," She whispered watching him land on his side facing away from her, but she was impatient and didn't even give him a chance to do just that before she was snatching at the bottom of his pants, having a little trouble with them because of his boots. She growled in annoyance pulling both off throwing them away from the bed randomly. She was only vaguely aware of them hitting a wall or something and she started pulling off the rest of his clothes. He was on his back now, a smile slowly building on his lips.

"Shh," She snapped leaning towards him and he responded back by leaning forward to gather her lips with his but she had other ideas and planted a hand firmly on his chest pushing him back to land on the pillow. She quickly grabbed Dean's hardness in happiness and gave him a squeeze and a small twist pulling forth a strangled moan out of the man's mouth. He watched her though lust filled eyes and she lifted both eyebrows in cockiness, her eyes never leaving his as she lowered her mouth to him, taking him in. He watched her eyes slowly flutter downward as she licked around the head gathering his pre cum before lowering her mouth slowly, slowly, ever so slowly down his cock. She pulled back a moment later with some heavy suction and Dean swore he would have cum had he no restraint but he'd be damned if he ended this now because he couldn't control himself. She started to bob on him now, a little faster and faster even and he reached out placing a hand on one of her shoulders as she worked him. She moaned around him and he couldn't help but arch into her mouth.

"God damn sweetheart..." He groaned and that only spurred her on to work harder. She worked him quicker, her grip tight and then she pulled back letting him fall out of her mouth with a pop and Dean sighed, some in disappointment but mostly in anticipation of what was to come.

He cupped the side of her head gently in both hands. "You ready to-" Raelynn gave him an evil smirk, hungrily taking him into her mouth again, placing a hand fully onto his balls, massaging him. He was all the way at the back of her throat after and she sat there for a moment. He couldn't help the small thrusts and she was pulling back working him as fast as she could. It wasn't long before his stomach started tightening signaling his impending release. "Raelynn…" He grabbed the hair hanging by one side pulling it up and off of her face watching her. "Oh shit….baby?" She ignored him. "Baby you gotta stop." He was pushing at her and she shook her head taking more of him in. "Fucking-"

Dean arched up, shooting his release into her awaiting mouth and she smiled around him, taking everything he had to offer. His hands dropped from her and she pulled back with a satisfied smile, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand to wipe up the saliva that had gathered. She sat back on her heels watching Dean come down off of his high with a satisfied moan and before she could even comprehend what was going on her upper arms were gathered in both of Dean's hands roughly and she was flipped to lay on her back under him. She looked up at him innocently and Dean shook his head, his smirk dark. "Damn baby," He said lowly causing shivers to travel from her head down to the toes of her feet. He let her arms go, sliding his arms down her sides, teasing her with his fingers, tickling her a little and she couldn't help but squirm and arch into him causing her pebbled nipples to rub against his bare chest making her moan. Dean leaned down and kissed her. This time his kisses were slow and thorough, he nibbled on her lips playfully and she smiled before opening her mouth to slide her tongue into his. Dean gasped in happiness settling himself on top of her completely and their tongues started to duel for dominance. Raelynn reached up running her fingers through his hair fully integrating herself into the kiss and becoming one with Dean. She moaned wanting more, lifting a leg up to wrap around his waist, letting one of her hands quickly travel down his neck and back to grab his backside and pull him into her.

"More," She pulled back from their kiss as Dean continued to kiss all over her lips softly. "Give it to me."

Dean pulled away from her a little as her hand reached out to grab at his cock and he shook his head tsking her. "Not yet doll…I have some more playing to do." One of his hands latched onto her hip as the other slid down between them and he started flicking at her clit causing her to arch her back, her eyes wide, watching him. "Oh Dean."

Raelynn grabbed the back of his hair in both hands tightly as he slid a finger up and down her wetness before sinking it into her. She bit her lip but kept her gaze on him as he worked it into her, curling it for a lone minute before he pulled it out bringing it to his mouth sucking everything she had off of it and then his hand was back on her, but this time he stretched her with two fingers. One hand left his head to land on his shoulder and she kneaded it. He started working her but again stopped and somehow worked another finger into her beside the others without pulling out of her and then he was bringing her to ecstasy better than she could ever imagine, better than she ever had herself. She was riding his hand, holding onto him with everything she had, was about to burst when he stopped and pulled out.

"Dean," She whined. She was literally on the verge of tears. She had been so close.

"Hold on baby…just hold on," He said as he rubbed over her before pulling away. "I wish I would have thought to bring a damn condom up here because this would be the perfect time to slide into that tight pussy."

Raelynn moaned pulling Dean down by his back rubbing her wetness over him and Dean responded grinding into her but pulled back with a hiss. "Hold on."

He took her with him to reach down on the floor for his pants allowing her to lay atop him and Dean completely unaware of anything was pleasantly surprised when Raelynn grabbed ahold of his cock reared her hips back sinking down and around him. He gasped loudly, his hands slapping onto her hips holding her in place and Raelynn looked down at him, her cheeks reddening with how aggressive she had just been but it quickly passed as the pleasure became too much and she lifted to where he was almost all the way out of her before she slammed back down onto him. He groaned in pleasure and nodded.

"So that's how you want it baby," He growled and Raelynn was on her back again Dean slowly sliding in and out of her causing her toes to curl in pleasure. Already she could feel the coiling below in her belly and the heat building between the two. "Dean…I can't, I'm already…"

Dean picked up the pace a little. "Let it out baby," He moaned and she did.

Dean stopped letting Raeylnn flutter and clench around his cock and god how he wanted to just let go but this wasn't about him and he wanted to enjoy this, wanted it to last more than five freakin' minutes. He started back up and she dug her nails into his back but couldn't seem to make her mind up as her hands slid all over his back and up to his neck holding it in one hand as she placed the other on his right side pulling him into her, trying to meld him into her. He was slamming into her and she clung to him on his sides but it wasn't enough for Dean, he wanted her closer. He rolled them over to where Raelynn was on top and lifted to a sit, wrapping an arm around her lower back, the other placed right above that one, a hand gripping the back of her head softly. "You getting close," He asked her his hips working up into hers and she rode him in tandem.

Raelynn could only nod and hold on for dear life as Dean arched up into her, she responded back in kindness…eagerness, want. "God your pussy feels so good baby," He moaned. His noises were coming closer together and she was right there with him, her moans loud. "Look at me baby." Raelynn looked down into Dean's eyes and she wanted to cry from all the emotions swirling through his pretty blues. "I want to watch you as you let go…..I want to watch my baby cum." Raelynn whimpered at his words.

"Dea-"

"Say my name baby." Raelynn opened her mouth to speak again and Dean shook his head, his thrusts brutal now, he was on the verge of coating Raelynn's walls. "My real name," He said before she could utter anything.

"Jon."

"God," He snapped his hips into her hard causing her to cry out. "Again."

"Jonathan," She whispered.

"That's my girl," Dean said pulling her close to him whispering in her ear and that was all it took for Raelynn. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hands fell from his shoulders, her body going limp in pleasure as she shook on him giving him everything she had. "Shit! God! Fucking. Love. You." He grunted giving her some rough thrusts into her g-spot causing her orgasm to roll through her stronger and he followed her into the abyss, falling onto his back, taking Raelynn with him.

She was still shuddering minutes later after Dean had gained his bearings back, holding her tightly to him. "Baby," He questioned and she moaned softly. "Come back to me," He whispered into her hair. She smiled against him and finally lifted her head a little to look at him for a brief second before dropping her head back on his chest.

"Did you mean it," She asked.

"Aww shi-babe..." Dean trailed off not knowing what else to say. "That wasn't supposed to…I didn't mean to…"

"You love me," Raelynn smiled in happiness burying herself into the man under her. "Does this mean we're going steady," She joked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously babe?"

Raelynn placed a palm on his chest pushing up to look at him once more but this time her expression was soft. "I mean I want to be…if you want that," She said unsure.

Dean tightened his arms around her. "Do you even have to ask?"

Raelynn shrugged her face taking on another teasing look. "I mean I could always see if Roman and I stand a chan-"

Dean growled rolling them over to where he was on top of her. "Don't you fuckin' dare."

Raelynn smirked. "Tell me again," She begged.

Dean sighed heavenward and ran a hand over the top of her head, gripping her hair on the back of her head tightly. "I love you woman. Now shut up." Dean slowly slid into her and she smiled giving into the man above her.

**End**

**Yeah, so I'm just gonna leave this here...**


End file.
